Chapter 10: The War Begins
(The scene fades to a boat ride to the Statue of Liberty. Jaddo was with Orrin.) * Jaddo: What's up? This is it. Welcome to the final stunt of 2009. So far, Orrin, you've traversered the underbelly of the Roosevelt Island Tram, you sucked down rat stew in the middle of Times Square. Now, today, Orrin is going to be given one of those Capital One credits ranging from 60 to $100,000. Here is your final stunt. (Two helicopters fly in, carrying a wall with a 2-inch ledge via cable. Jaddo has to shout via the noise of the choppers.) * Jaddo: As those two helicopters support that wall, you have to walk along the 2-inch ledge, releasing red flage along the way, and then jump down into the water to stop the clock! (The scene cuts to Orrin, having changed into her Star Sapphire suit and is on the ledge of the wall. A waterspout forms on the water ahead of her. She sets out along the ledge.) * Jaddo: (voiceover) Alright! She's off! OK, she's gotta make her way around the wall and collect as many flags as she can without falling. (Jaddo starts his stopwatch as Orrin side-steps across the ledge and collects four flags. She turns and goes to the wall. She grabs the eighth and final flag, turns and dives into the water. Jaddo stop the timer and checks it.) * Jaddo: 1:14.1. (throws the De-Tornadofier) Grab this! (Orrin grabs it and aims it at the waterspout and keeps swimming. Sure enough, the waterspout slowly dissipates into the gadget. Orrin constructs a long lasso with her ring and throws a 9-ft high model: a LEGO Statue of Liberty head.) (Meanwhile, one worker was inside of a truck's trailer. The other was outside, throwing garbage bags into it and holding an apple.) * Worker 1: So you're coming to Magee's after work, or what? My kids have rehearsal tonight. Severed head or bowling ball? The way you bowl, you might use a severed head you might do better. * Worker 2: What the hell you say? I bowled 6 flights last week. Top of the line. 15 pounder! Bam, baby! Wait till you see this strike! (Meanwhile, Cullin, Nosoo and Sharka were nearing the truck.) * Worker 1: Can I have your old one? (Cullin, Nosoo and Sharka were nearing the truck with the 9-ft high LEGO Statue of Liberty head rolling 14 feet behind them. The workers frantically open the door for the girls to get in.) * Worker 2: Come this way! It's safer in here! Come on! * Cullin: Come on! (The first worker stands on the truck's door.) * Nosoo: Come on, come on, come on! (A flying shard hits the first worker in the neck, knocking him off the truck. The girls scream in horror.) * Cullin: Out of my way! * Sharka: What are you doing? * Nosoo: Do you know how to drive one of these things? * Cullin: Says the girl that flunked her driver's test. (Cullin starts up the truck.) * Sharka: You got it! Come on! (Cullin drives the vehicle down the road. The Statue of Liberty head gets closer with every roll. The second worker clings on the trailer, but not before the Liberty head knocks him off. Cullin steers the vehicle down the road past various parked cars.) * Nosoo: Come on, Cullin! She's getting closer! * Cullin: Just like an arcade girl's! (Cullin slams on the brakes. The truck hits a telegraph pole and the Liberty head rolls past them.) * Nosoo: Come on! Come on! * Sharka: Go, go, go! Run! Run! Run! * Cullin: Go, go, go! (Meanwhile, outside Lincoln Tunnel, there was a traffic jam. A man in his car with a woman as the driver were frustrated. The man looked out the window and sees the Liberty head. He gets his head back in the car as the rolling head missed the car. The head rolls over the traffic jam and stops as it hits the subway tunnel, taking part of the roof down.) Category:Scenes Category:Pienado 2: The Second One Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes